Jn 16/kjv
: }|1| 16:1 These things have I spoken unto you, that ye should not be offended. }} : }|2| 16:2 They shall put you out of the synagogues: yea, the time cometh, that whosoever killeth you will think that he doeth God service. }} : }|3| 16:3 And these things will they do unto you, because they have not known the Father, nor me. }} : }|4| 16:4 But these things have I told you, that when the time shall come, ye may remember that I told you of them. And these things I said not unto you at the beginning, because I was with you. }} : }|5| 16:5 But now I go my way to him that sent me; and none of you asketh me, Whither goest thou? }} : }|6| 16:6 But because I have said these things unto you, sorrow hath filled your heart. }} : }|7| 16:7 Nevertheless I tell you the truth; It is expedient for you that I go away: for if I go not away, the Comforter will not come unto you; but if I depart, I will send him unto you. }} : }|8| 16:8 And when he is come, he will reprove the world of sin, and of righteousness, and of judgment: }} : }|9| 16:9 Of sin, because they believe not on me; }} : }|10| 16:10 Of righteousness, because I go to my Father, and ye see me no more; }} : }|11| 16:11 Of judgment, because the prince of this world is judged. }} : }|12| 16:12 I have yet many things to say unto you, but ye cannot bear them now. }} : }|13| 16:13 Howbeit when he, the Spirit of truth, is come, he will guide you into all truth: for he shall not speak of himself; but whatsoever he shall hear, that shall he speak: and he will shew you things to come. }} : }|14| 16:14 He shall glorify me: for he shall receive of mine, and shall shew it unto you. }} : }|15| 16:15 All things that the Father hath are mine: therefore said I, that he shall take of mine, and shall shew it unto you. }} : }|16| 16:16 A little while, and ye shall not see me: and again, a little while, and ye shall see me, because I go to the Father. }} : }|17| 16:17 Then said some of his disciples among themselves, What is this that he saith unto us, A little while, and ye shall not see me: and again, a little while, and ye shall see me: and, Because I go to the Father? }} : }|18| 16:18 They said therefore, What is this that he saith, A little while? we cannot tell what he saith. }} : }|19| 16:19 Now Jesus knew that they were desirous to ask him, and said unto them, Do ye enquire among yourselves of that I said, A little while, and ye shall not see me: and again, a little while, and ye shall see me? }} : }|20| 16:20 Verily, verily, I say unto you, That ye shall weep and lament, but the world shall rejoice: and ye shall be sorrowful, but your sorrow shall be turned into joy. }} : }|21| 16:21 A woman when she is in travail hath sorrow, because her hour is come: but as soon as she is delivered of the child, she remembereth no more the anguish, for joy that a man is born into the world. }} : }|22| 16:22 And ye now therefore have sorrow: but I will see you again, and your heart shall rejoice, and your joy no man taketh from you. }} : }|23| 16:23 And in that day ye shall ask me nothing. Verily, verily, I say unto you, Whatsoever ye shall ask the Father in my name, he will give it you. }} : }|24| 16:24 Hitherto have ye asked nothing in my name: ask, and ye shall receive, that your joy may be full. }} : }|25| 16:25 These things have I spoken unto you in proverbs: but the time cometh, when I shall no more speak unto you in proverbs, but I shall shew you plainly of the Father. }} : }|26| 16:26 At that day ye shall ask in my name: and I say not unto you, that I will pray the Father for you: }} : }|27| 16:27 For the Father himself loveth you, because ye have loved me, and have believed that I came out from God. }} : }|28| 16:28 I came forth from the Father, and am come into the world: again, I leave the world, and go to the Father. }} : }|29| 16:29 His disciples said unto him, Lo, now speakest thou plainly, and speakest no proverb. }} : }|30| 16:30 Now are we sure that thou knowest all things, and needest not that any man should ask thee: by this we believe that thou camest forth from God. }} : }|31| 16:31 Jesus answered them, Do ye now believe? }} : }|32| 16:32 Behold, the hour cometh, yea, is now come, that ye shall be scattered, every man to his own, and shall leave me alone: and yet I am not alone, because the Father is with me. }} : }|33| 16:33 These things I have spoken unto you, that in me ye might have peace. In the world ye shall have tribulation: but be of good cheer; I have overcome the world. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *